27 June 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-06-27 ; Comments *Peel plays a track from Icelandic band, Daisy Hill Puppy Farm, covering Blondie's Heart Of Glass. *Peel plays a track from the Timelords, otherwise known as the KLF, which features a sample of Gary Glitter's Leader Of The Gang. *Peel plays a track from Johnny Thunders & Patti Palladin covering Roy Head's Treat Her Right. *Peel mentions he's worried over his son William, as he wants a chainsaw for Christmas. *Peel dedicates a Solomon Burke record to his wife, the Pig. Sessions *Loop #2, recorded 14th June 1988. Available on Wolf Flow - The John Peel Sessions (1987-90) 1991 Reactor LP3 / CD3 / C3 *Intense Degree only session, recorded 28th February 1988, repeat, first broadcast 15 March 1988. Available on The Peel Sessions EP, 1988 (Strange Fruit SFPS053), ''On ''Various Artists: ''The Peel Sessions - The Sampler ''LP / CD, 1988 (Strange Fruit, SFRLP100 / SFRCD100), ''On ''Various Artists: ''Hardcore Holocaust (87-88 Sessions) ''CD, 1988 (Dutch East India Trading, DEI8108-2), ''On ''Various Artists: ''Hardcore Holocaust II ''CD, 1990 (Dutch East India Trading, DEI8112-2), ''On ''Various Artists: ''Grind Madness at the BBC: The Earache Peel Sessions ''3xCD Box, 2009 (Earache, MOSH 381CD) Tracklisting *Steinski & Mass Media Featuring D.J. "Sugar" Kane: Let's Play It Cool (12") 4th & Broadway *Daisy Hill Puppy Farm: Heart Of Glass (7" - Daisy Hill Puppy Farm) Lakeland *Flourgan: Jamming (shared 12" with Early B - Jamming / D.J. Government) Hawkeye *Loop: Pulse (session) *Slapshot: Same Mistake (7") Taang! *Timelords: Gary Glitter Joins The J.A.M.S. (12" - Gary In The Tardis) KLF Communications :(JP: 'Of course when his records were regularly in the charts I never played them, a form of snobbery I suppose I'm afraid, that's Gary Glitter Joins The J.A.M.S. and good stuff it is too and the end of last week, it was Thursday night, I went and see Wet Wet Wet playing at the Alexandra Palace in London and it was interesting from my point of view, when I went in there I found myself to my considerable alarm actually sitting right in the middle front row. I moved back in the second row and of slightly to the left wing before the end of it, but that's where I started out and people came rushing over. The first group of people came over to discuss with me the work of The Smiths actually but then obviously some other people came rushing over after this, asked me for my autograph, which was quite flattering really, sit there, you know even at a Wet Wet Wet gig people want my autograph, so I signed it a few times and more of them came over and I signed a few more and they all disappeared again and one of them came back after about 5 minutes and I thought she wants my autograph for a friend that sort of thing, can you do it for Debbie, that kind of stuff, and she said we got your autograph, but can you tell us who you are!, so that keeps you humble') *Intense Degree: Intense Degree / All The Guys / Daydreams (session) *Gregory Isaacs: Rumors (7") Music Works @2 *Buy Off The Bar: Keyword Control (12" - The 2nd Peel Session) Bang Bang Bang *Johnny Thunders & Patti Palladin: Treat Her Right (LP - Copy Cats) Jungle *Remmy Ongala And Orchestre Super Matimila: Tembea Ujionee (LP - Nalilia Mwana) WOMAD *Intense Degree: Take No Chances / Future Shock / Politician (session) * Pooh Sticks: 1-2-3 Red Light (7") Fierce %2 * Stetsasonic: Talkin' All That Jazz (LP - In Full Gear) Tommy Boy @3 * Loop: This Is Where You End (session) * Delano Stewart: Rocking Sensation (LP - Stay A Little Bit Longer) High Note *Bolt Thrower: Challenge For Power (LP - In Battle There Is No Law!) Vinyl Solution *Fender Four: Margaya (v/a LP - Strummin' Mental! Volume Five!) Link *Mahotella Queens: Isidwaba $''' :(JP: 'Mahotella Queens from 1976, that’s called Isidwaba or isn't, ha ha ha ha, a little Radio One style joke for you') '£'' *Critical Mass: Shaking Hands (12" - In Deepest Rebound) Divided Kingdom %1 :(JP: 'Tall, dark and handsome, no no not me, but this ensemble') *Tall Dark & Handsome: The Bronx Is Back (v/a LP - The B-Boy Sampler) Westside @4 *Intense Degree: Hangin On' / Vagrants / Skate-Bored (session) *Josie Wales: Slackness Done (7") Music Works *Kingbeezz: Now (v/a LP - Garage Punk Unknowns Vol. 1) Stone Age *Azaad: Peeni Peeni Peeni (LP - Kabadi) EMI @5 *Doom: Stop-Gap (LP - War Crimes - Inhuman) Peaceville *Loop: Collision (session) #''' *Phuture Pfantasy Club: Slam (12" - Slam / Spank Spank) Low Fat Vinyl *Intense Degree: Allegiance / Bursting (session) *Stetsasonic: Rollin' Wit Rush (LP - In Full Gear) Tommy Boy '''@1 *Solomon Burke: What Am I Living For (LP - The Bishop Rides South) Charly R&B Tracks marked #''' on '''File 3 Tracks marked $''' on '''File 4 Tracks marked @''' on '''File 5 Tracks marked £''' on '''File 6 Tracks marked %''' on '''File 7 File ;Name *1) 020A-B2931XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 *2) 020A-B2931XXXXXXX-0101M0.mp3 *3) C113 The Peel Sessions Vol.13 *4) Songs From The Frontline *5) 1988-06-xx Peel Show LE011 *6) john peel show tapes 6a 1988 *7) C118 The Peel Tapes Vol.7 ;Length *1) 1:00:40 *2) 0:57:00 *3) 1:33:46 (from 1:27:33) *4) 1:27:50 (0:44:07 - 0:46:33) *5) 1:34:25 (1:01:50 - 1:20:05) *6) 46:25 (6:33-6:39) *7) 1:21:28 (to 3:05, 6:40-8:17) ;Other * 1-2) Recordings at the British Library *3-4) Many thanks to mr_maudlin *5) Created from LE011 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Lee. *6) HO John Peel 6 1988 *7) Many thanks to mr_maudlin The Peel Tapes Vol.7 ;Available * 1-2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B2931/1) * 3) Mooo * 4) Mooo * 5) Mooo * 6) no longer available * 7) Mooo Category:1988 Category:Available online Category:Mr Maudlin Category:British Library Category:Peel shows Category:Lee Tapes